


Graveyard For Lunatics

by EA Karras (Anne)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-19
Updated: 2002-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradbury title challege. Pete angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard For Lunatics

**Author's Note:**

> My first Smallville fic. Be kind. For Livia's Bradbury Challenge. Dude, if you make the one of the next ones a King title challege, I swear I'll do one for "Paranoid" and "Children of the Corn". AND to sweeten, I'll even do "All That You Love Will Be Carried Away." And I'll /kiss/ the person who does "Lunch at the Gotham Cafe". Pleeeeeeeeeease??? 

## Graveyard For Lunatics

by EA Karras

<http://www.wyrmrock.com>

* * *

Title: "Graveyard For Lunatics"  
Author: EA Karras  
Feedback to: eakarras@hotmail.com  
Disclaimers: Smallville belongs to er....well...uh...DC? WB? Someone who isn't me. The title is Ray Bradbury's. 

* * *

Me? There's nothing wrong with me. It's not me that's mooning all over Lex Luthor like some kind of cat in heat. I don't have a crush on Clark Kent /or/ Lois Lane and I don't go around setting fires or stalking girls. Not even one girl. 

There's that Lana thing again. 

Very little touches me, and very little happens to me. Even when something does happen to me, it doesn't really effect me any. I don't matter here. I can see that plainly. I could leave, and I doubt anyone would actually notice. Not now. 

Chloe might. If she could keep her eyes off Clark. 

It's not like I'm really a part of anything. Not anymore. 

Maybe not ever. 

This place isn't right... 

So the question shouldn't be 'what's the matter, Pete?' Maybe it should be, what's the matter with them? 


End file.
